1. Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to the field of viewing station apparatus. More specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a viewing station having a retractable mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair styling and grooming is often performed in a salon or barber shop setting. During the cutting or styling, a person is traditionally faced in front of a single mirror, allowing the client to only see the work performed on the front of his or her hair. If a client desires to see how the back of his or her hair is being styled or cut, the hair stylist or barber must rotate the user's chair away from a first mirror and position a second mirror such that when a client looks through the second mirror they can see the reflection of the back of their head from the first mirror. While this procedure is effective, it is often inconvenient and requires the barber or hair stylist to stop performing the hair styling and/or cutting operations, which increases the time a client must spend at the hair salon or barbershop. Further, as a client cannot view the acts being performed on the back of their hair while they are occurring, current practice allows for the risk that the hair stylist may not be styling or cutting the client's hair exactly to the client's satisfaction, which can produce undesirable results. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that overcomes these disadvantages.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the embodiments of the invention are not limited in their application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The embodiments of the invention are capable of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.